


A simple misunderstanding

by update_from_the_kitchen_floor



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Marvin (Falsettos), Happy Ending, Homophobia, Jewish, LGBTQ, Love, M/M, Mendel needs help, Shoplifting, Summer Camp, Teen Pregnancy, Therapy, Top Marvin (Falsettos), Whizzer Brown - Freeform, Whizzer Brown Lives, panickattack, spoilers in tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/update_from_the_kitchen_floor/pseuds/update_from_the_kitchen_floor
Summary: Marvin is tired, way to tired.Whizzer just wants to be free to do whatever he wants.Trina needs to understand not everything needs to go as planned.Mendel has to realise he needs help as well.The falsettos characters as Highschool kids gets sent to a summer therapy camp to get help with their problems. Love, angst and drama packed into one tiny summer camp.
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter one, part one. Whizzer Brown in detention

**Whizzers pov**

It was 10am on a saturday morning, and Whizzer Brown was stuck in detention. Detention on a saturday, cruelty like this should be punished with bad hair days and horrible makeup for the rest of the teachers miserable life. By the looks of it his goal was already achieved by the young Miss Holiday sitting at the front desk by the blackboard.

“Your books Mr.Brown, where are they?” She looked up from her horrible missshaped glasses and gave him a stern look that could make a butterfly cry.

“I didn’t bring them Miss Holiday,” he snickered as he leaned back in his chair. “It’s Saturday morning, and i got better things to do than my homework.” Whizzer pouted and crossed his arms. Detention hadn’t even lasted five minutes and he was already bored out of his mind. He got out his phone and began flipping through tinder, maybe he could have a nice hookup after this.

A sound from the door made his eyes flicker up. He had hoped he would be spending this detention alone, but apparently this wasn’t his day at all.

An older boy entered the classroom. He slammed the door shut as he entered, the sound echoing through the hallway and making Whizzer flinch. It wasn’t like the sound itself made his body react, but rather the looks of the boy.

Someone walking around looking like that was a disgrace. It seemed like those pants hadn’t been washed in months, and even from an entire classroom distance Whizzer could smell the alcohol.

“Mr.Lake, you’re late,” Miss holiday deadpanned. She Didn’t even bother to look up, which seemed to make the boy rather irritated.

“Well you’re lucky i even bothered showing, but i thought maybe you would miss me to much if i didn’t come.” The boy smirked and sat down on Miss holidays desk.

Whizzer was taken aback by his behaviour, flirting with a teacher like that, it wasn’t even good flirting. Whizzer got out of his surprised state and snickered. He watched as the boy got rejected yet again by the teacher before he found his seat.

“If you wanna get under miss holidays skirt you better step up your game,” he snickered. Whizzer moved slightly and and scrunched up his nose. It almost looked like the boys hair was made to resemble a birds nest.

By the looks of it the boy most be going his last year, so about a year older than himself. And the horrible fashion sense, the flirting with the teacher and the horrible scruff on the boys face told Whizzer this was Marvin Lake. The oh so holy Marvin Lake, son of Derrick Lake who owned the mall in their small town.

“Like you haven’t already tried before me, Brown,” Marvin mumbled as he got out his textbook. He flipped through it and chewed on his lip.

If Whizzer hadn’t known better he would say Marvin was high. His eyes were red and it seemed like he was extremely uncomfortable on the blue plastic chair, and the smell, the smell really said it all.

Whizzer decided he wouldn’t pay more attention to Marvin. He got out his phone again and began texting a guy he had met just a few days back. Miss holiday wasn’t paying attention, and he definitely wasn’t about to study.

An hour later miss Holiday dismissed them. Whizzer stood up and stuck his hands into his designer jeans as he made his way out of the classroom. He reached into the pockets of his leather jacket to get his cigarettes when someone bumped into him. “Hey! Watch it.”

Whizzer looked up to see no one else but Marvin scatter down the hallway. His movements were uncoordinated and dull, it was almost like he was barely keeping himself on his feet.

Whizzer rolled his eyes and walked out of the building. He lit his cigarette and began scouting after the red Volvo that would be parked somewhere near the building. His eyes instead landed on the black mom van. He knew the driver, Charlotte. College student, his best friends giant lesbian crush.

“What are you looking at?” Whizzer jumped as he heard the voice behind him.

“Delia! What have i told you about that?” Whizzer quickly ran his fingers through his hair and took a last glance at the van before it drove away, with Marvin in the backseat, as usual.

“Why cant the guy just get a license?” He mumbled before stepping on his cigarette.

“Who?” Cordelia raised an eyebrow and wrapped her arm around Whizzers waist. “Either way, i think your brain has gotten a little cramped after all the dusty classroom air. Let’s go to the diner and get a milkshake.” Cordelia smiled and walked over to her car.

Whizzer nodded and followed. A few guys by the door whistled at him. “Hello there princess, why don’t you come home with me tonight?” One of the boys yelled after him.

Another boy began imitating moans and whimpers.

Whizzer rolled his eyes before blowing a kiss at the boys. “You sound just like your father, Henry,” he snickered.

Whizzer smirked and stepped into Cordelias car. Ones seated in the car he got out his phone and began texting a guy he had spent the weekend with.

“New phone?” Cordelia glanced at him and raised an eyebrow before she began driving. She turned on the radio and hummed along for a bit.

“Ehm... yea,” he mumbled as he stuck it back into his pocket. He had gotten it from the phone shop in the mall. It hadn’t been hard, he had snapped it out of the glass monter when the owner and another costumer were looking away.

Whizzer leaned back in the car seat and looked out the window. “Marvin Lake, what do you know about him?” He asked absently.

“Not much, Charlotte doesn’t really usually talk about him when we hang out. He’s Jewish and his dad is very religious. Makes them pray three times a day and all that,” she mumbled.

She fiddled with her fingers for a bit before speaking up again. “Charlotte tells me he’s stressed a lot. I mean people at school isn’t especially fond of him you know,” she shrugged and turned on the radio.

Whizzer chuckled and glanced at her. “You seem to know more than most, even though that wasn’t a lot. But i suppose thats Charlottes fault. You would probably listen to her read the phone book,” he snickered.

Cordelia blushed and shook her head. “Oh hush,” she giggled.

Cordelia parked the car in front of the diner and the two hopeless queers entered and found a booth.

Whizzer emptied his pockets as he began looking for his cherry lipgloss.

Cordelia glanced at him and noticed the cigarettes.

“I swear if the sheriff gets you stealing cigarettes from the store downtown again he’ll lock you up,” she sighed as she grabbed her menu. 

“I’ll be fine Delia, just relax ok?” Whizzer rolled his eyes and snapped the menu out of her hands to take a look at it.

Whizzer ordered them both some fries and a milkshake to share.

“I just worry, i don’t want you to get sent to one of those troubled kid camps. I wouldn’t have anyone to drink expensive milkshakes with if you left,” she sighed.

“Oh thanks a lot, im glad you got your priorities straight.” Whizzer chuckled and stuck out his toung.


	2. Chapter 1 part 2 The life of a virgin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part two of my first chapter. Since its soon Christmas ill be busy for some time, but hopefully ill post chapter two before New Years.

Marvins POV

“Hey,” Marvin mumbled as he entered Charlottes car. He didn’t really wait for a reply before he got out his phone to play angry birds. It was the only thing his brain could really process at the moment anyways.   
He felt the heat in the car seat warm his body, he let out a whine and quickly turned off the seat warmer. “You don’t always need to have the air condition blasting you know,” he huffed as he rolled down the window.

“And you don’t always have to get high, you know,” Charlotte snickered back. She smiled and gently nudged his arms.   
“Come on, im taking you home and then you and i can watch a movie or something.” She smiled before paying attention to the road again.

Marvin shrugged and looked back down at his phone. “I’m not high,” he tried to defend himself.  
“I just,” he closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat.  
“Its really none of your business. I’m just warm because im horny and i just got out of detention and all that. The world is going to hell and it seems like im the only one noticing.”

Marvin glanced at Charlotte and smirked. “You’re not listening are you? Oh i know what you’re thinking about. You’re thinking about that cute blonde that hangs out with pretty boy Brown aren’t you?” Marvin sat up properly and chuckled.  
“What’s her name again? Cecilia?” He snickered.

“No I am not! I am listening to you, but you are just a complaining little shit and you got nothing important to say.” Charlotte was turning more and more red for each second passing.   
“Her name is Cordelia,” she mumbled.

Marvin shrugged and leaned back again. “Well, alright then. To bad, because shes definitely into. She’s single as well, but not that you would care about that, because you aren’t interested.”  
Marvin paused and began fumbling into his pockets. “You got a lighter?” He mumbled as he found the joint he was looking for. 

Charlotte rolled her eyes and snapped it out of his hand. “Not in my car you druggie, you need to sober up before your father gets home.”

“Oh blow me,” he mumbled. Marvin pouted and went back to being on his phone. After a few minutes of silence he lit up.

“Change of plans sweetie, i just got myself a date with the lowly Trina Darling.” Marvin smirked and put the address onto Charlottes gps.

“Trina? Really? Come on, she’s way to innocent for you. I mean she’s smart, so at least you got something in common, but seriously?” She frowned and glanced at him. Worry and disbelief was painted clearly all over her face. But she still headed for Trina house instead of Marvins.

“Desperate men cant be picky,” he chucklec as he tried to fix his hair in Charlottes side mirror. 

She sighed and shrugged. She worried about him, she worried a lot. He looked sick and even though he seemed exited about the date she noticed something was troubling him. “You know you don’t have to prove yourself to anyone, Marvie. Being 18 and a virgin isn’t a bad thing,” she said carefully. She parked the car and glanced at him.

“I’m not a virgin!” Marvin snapped at her.   
“Ive had sex with plenty of women. Women with big breast and feminine shapes!” Marvin got out of the car and slammed the door shut.  
His face had turned red and he was shaking slightly. “Ill see you tomorrow,” he said through the open car window before he headed to Trinas front door. 

Marvin knocked and ran his fingers through his hair as he waited for someone to open. It was a nice house, the porch had a small rocking chair at the front, and the plants looked like they was taking great care of.  
He chewed on his lip and lit the joint to calm down. He took a deep breath and exhaled before taking the first drag. Just as he blew out the smoke the front door opened.  
Thankfully it was Trina and not any of her parents.

“Marvin! I’m so glad you could make it.” She smiled and stepped aside so he could enter. It looked like she had just gotten out of the shower. Her hair was damp and she wasn’t wearing make up like she usually did.

Marvin took one more drag of the joint before walking into the house. “Ehm yeah, I was just around the corner,” he mumbled as he began looking around. The hallway they were standing in was filled with pictures of Trinas family. A nice well respected Jewish family. Trina was a perfect fit of hos fathers vision on an ideal wife.  
Marvin turned to Trina and smiled, he brushed some hair out of her face and stepped closer. “Are your parents home?” He asked before stepping even closer.

“Ehm no, they wont be home until tomorrow.” She smiled and looked up at him with a nervous smile. She was clearly anxious, but she was a big girl. The other girls at school wouldn’t say no to something like this. She hesitantly stepped closer and kissed his cheek.

“Good,” Marvin whispered in her ear before taking her hand.  
“You look much better with your makeup on, just so you know it.” He said before taking her into the bedroom.

“Oh Ehm, thank you?” Trina didn’t let her smile falter as she followed after him. She gasped and wrapped her arms around Marvin as she was suddenly kissed.  
He tasted like smoke and alcohol. It was awful, she wanted to pull away, but when Marvin didn’t let go she didn’t resist. 

One thing that surprised her though was how hesitant Marvin seemed. He was shaking, and he was barely able to get her shirt off, and the bra she had to remove herself. 

Some time later

Marvin didn’t stay at Trinas place after they had sex. He felt grossed out and he wanted to get as far away from her as possible. He walked back home and went straight to his room. When he laid down on the bed he was faced with a David Bowie poster that was taped to the roof of his bed. A typical rich boy bed as Charlotte would call it. He got out the remaining weed he had, he decided he would get as high as possible and pretend everhitng was fine, because it was, everything was just peachy. 

But there was one thing he just couldn’t quite grasp. Ever since his detention, Whizzer Browns stupid smirk wouldn’t seem to detach from his brain.


	3. Chapter two Don’t do drugs kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, im really sorry for not publishing sooner. Most of my days have been spent sleeping so I haven’t had time to write or to publish. Thankfully I already had this written before the holidays, but im not sure when chapter three will be up since i haven’t had nay time to write it.

Marvins POV 

When the sun peaked through the curtains in Marvins room the young man was already awake, more correctly was to say he had never fallen asleep.   
Marvin was sitting on his windowsill, legs dangling out the window and touching the petunias in his mothers flower bed right under his window. 

“Marvin! If you don’t come up here this instance you wont have time for prayer before school!” Marvins dad yelled out from the top of the stairs. Marvin had the first floor all to himself but that didn’t really give him anymore privacy.

“Yeah im.... I’m coming,” he mumbled. He stood up and closed the window before walking to the bathroom. He splashed some water in his face and looked at himself in the mirror.  
He didn’t look to bad, maybe his parents wouldn’t notice.   
Marvin wiped the water off his face before grabbing his bag and walking upstairs, two steps at a time. 

“What have i told you about the stairs, what if you trip!” Marvins mom was standing in the kitchen as Marvin entered. She sighed and sat his lunch on the table.   
“Your dad is waiting for you in the living room.” She walked over and brushed some hair out of his face.  
“Honey you look awful,” she said softly.  
“Did you stay up all night again?” Marvin could she the wrinkles on his mothers forehead become more visible, a clear sign she was stressed. He quickly shook his head and took a step back.

“I’m alright mom, just didn’t sleep that well.” He smiled and grabbed an apple he could eat for breakfast.

The horn from Charlottes car was heard outside, Marvin quickly grabbed his lunch and smiled at his mom. “I’ll see you later mom,” he mumbled before heading for the door. 

“Marvin,” the sharp voice made Marvin flinch as he stopped by the door. His father approached him and grabbed his chin to take a better look at him.  
“When you get home from school we need to talk, and don’t you sneak away from prayer again ok?”

Marvin nodded and quickly moved out of his grip. “Yeah, bye dad.” Marvin hurried out the door and over the Charlottes car.   
“Sorry, i got held up, what’s up?” Marvin put up a fake smile and buckled up as he entered the car. 

“I’m picking you up, dickbag. And if you continue being late like this you’ll have to take the bus.” She rolled her eyes and began driving.  
“You look like crap, long night?” She glanced at him and raised an eyebrow before turning on the radio. 

Marvin shrugged and sunk down into his seat. He closed his eyes and began dozing off. “One way of putting it,” he mumbled weakly.   
“I just don’t wanna fuckings talk about it, and im not taking the the bus!” He snapped. Marvin took a bite of his apple and chewed on it. The taste going sour in his mouth. His taste buds had become completely ruined after an accident with some experimental stuff. 

Charlotte rolled her eyes and frowned. “I’m only trying to care about you ok? Its not like i have to you know.” She sighed and parked the car in front of Marvins school.   
“I’ll come and pick you up later ok?” She looked at him with the same worried expression his mother had, it made him sick. 

“Just forget it, i don’t need you to drive me.” Marvin mumbled as he got out of the car. He slammed the door shut and headed for the school entrance. He wasn’t weak, people didn’t need to look at him like he was some wounded puppy. He was sick and tired of being treated like a damn child.   
Then stop acting like one. The voice in his head replied back.   
Marvin sighed and paused in his tracks. Why did his brain have to be right, but he knew better than to listen.

He was having the headache of a lifetime and if he hadn’t known any better, Whizzer Brown was walked out of the school building by the cops. 

Marvin turned around just to get a glimpse of the tall pretty boy being showed into the police car. People were gathering around and rumours about what was going on had already started. 

“Poor bastard, suited him well though. I heard he slept with a middle schooler.” A girl mumbled. She and her friend was standing besides Marvins locker.  
“Well i heard he robbed a bank,” he friend whispered back, hoping Marvin wouldn’t hear them.

Marvin just grabbed his books and hurried to class. Didn’t he already have enough problems, he didn’t want to spend the entire day hearing about Whizzer Brown. He entered the classroom and sat down in the very back. Barely a minute later Marvin was asleep with his head resting again his history book. 

When Marvin headed out of class at the end of the school day he saw his mothers car at the front of the building. He frowned and slowly aprouched the silver gray vehicle.   
“Hey mom, why aren’t you at work?” He started carefully.

His mothers eyes were red and she wasn’t looking at him. “Get in the car, Marvin. Your father is waiting for us at home,” she mumbled.

Marvin nodded and got into the car. He buckled up and kept his eyes focused on the surroundings outside. After a quiet and rather awkward car ride they finally parked outside of their house. The Lake mansion as everyone in town called it.   
Marvin got out of the car and walked inside, his mother following right behind him. 

“Marvin Lake, you better explain yourself this instance!” His father yelled in his face as soon as he walked through the door. Marvin didn’t notice the bag he was holding until he was over the shock.

“Marvin sweetie, just tell the truth, please.” His mother put a hand on his shoulder, her voice was weak and he could barely register it under the sound of his own mind screaming.   
He could feel his breathing fastening as he looked at the white powder in the bag. 

“Its... its cocaine,” he mumbled and looked down at the floor. He could feel his mother tightening her grip on his shoulder, it was starting to get sore. 

“You’re a disgrace to this family! I thought we had raised you better, you’re lucky we didn’t call the police on you, you ungrateful child!” Marvins father spat in his face. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down slightly. 

“We need to fix this. We need to fix you before this gets out. We are sending you to the therapy camp the police force are setting up. And you better stay there until you have learned how to act like a man!” Apparently the conversation was over, because his father left the room with out another word.

“I think you should stay in your room until Friday, Marvie. We need to think about your fathers heart,” his mother sighed and let go of his shoulder.   
Marvin just nodded and walked downstairs. He felt sick, disappointed, and angry, so he sat down on his bed and stared at the wall. Maybe he would just sink into the wall and disappeared forever, if he closed his eyes and just disappeared.

Whizzers POV

“I’m innocent you sick bastard! You really think i could possible rob a store?” Whizzer let out an awkward laugh as he was pulled into the police car. 

“We have video tapes filming the entire thing Brown, no way you’re gonna br able to sneak yourself out of this one,” the officer snickered as he slammed the door shut. He talked to his companion for a few minutes before they both entered the car and drove off. 

Whizzer had tried his best to listen to what was going on, but he hadn’t been able to catch up on a single a word. He sighed and leaned back in the car seat. He had really fucked up this time hadn’t he? He knew he wouldn’t get put in jail, he had done his research before he began his little teenage rebellion. Hopefully he would just be put to do some community service or something. Orange definitely wasn’t his color and he wouldn’t be caught dead in a jumpsuit. 

A couple of minutes later the car stopped in front of the police station. It wasn’t his first time there, but this was his first time in handcuffs. He looked down at his hands and suddenly a shower of overwhelming emotions hit him. He began feeling dizzy and tears were swelling up in his eyes. This was serious this time, he didn’t want it to get serious, he wanted to continue pretending this was just fun and games, that nothing bad would ever happen. But this time this wasn’t the case. He realised that as he was dragged into the station and put into a cell. 

The officer left him there for a good hour before they put him in another room. He had some time to think while he was waiting. Maybe he could escape? But that would probably make the situation a lot worse. Instead he had tried to calm down, he wouldn’t let the officers see him cry.   
When he was put in another room he quickly dried his eyes as soon as the cuffs were taken off. He fixed his hair and raised his head.   
Don’t let them see you cry, Whizzer. You’re not a baby. Keep your head high, let them know they can’t break you.  
His fathers voice echoed in his mind. He took a deep breath and the cocky grin was back on his pretty boy face. 

One of the officers from earlier entered the room and sat down. He slammed a file down on the table, making Whizzer flinch at the sound. The officer sat down and crossed his arms.  
“Quite the record for someone your age.” He said, keeping eye contact as he opened the file.   
He finally looked down and took out a few papers and pictures. 

“You’ve taken cigarettes from every kiosk in the city. Chocolates, chips, sunglasses, you name it, you’ve stolen it.” He sighed and took out a few more pictures.   
“You’re on deep waters now kid. You’ve already gotten three warnings but you keep ignoring them. We got you on tape, we cant ignore this.”  
Whizzer chuckled and took a look at the pictures. “Either way officer, I look really hot,” he snickered and leaned back, crossing his arms just like the officer had done. This was serious, so of course he had to piss the officer up more than He already had.

The officer sighed and took out some papers. “We have decided that community service wont do any good on a troubled kid like you. Some of the officers family have decided to start a camp for kids like you, kids who cant shape into societies expectations of them.” The officer glared up at Whizzer and handed him the papers.  
“We have already signed you in. You’ll be picked up in three days by a police car, if you don’t show up we’ll put you in the system for real this time.”

Theses news hit Whizzer hard. A camp? Like those horrible summer camps his mother had forced him on as a kid. How would that possibly make his situation any better.   
Whizzer took a deep breath and leaned closer. “Officer, you cant be serious. A camp? Look at me, if I don’t get my bubble bath every day you cant expect me to get out of bed,” he chuckled.

The officer sighed and shook his head. “The car will be there at 10am Sunday morning Brown. No discussion.” He stood up and walked to the door.  
“You can go home now,” he mumbled before he walked out of the room.

Whizzer sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked in the giant mirror in the room and scrunched up his nose. All of this stress was giving him a bad hair day. He quickly fixed his appearance before leaving the room. He stuck his hands into his pockets and left the station. 

He already knew what his parents were gonna say about this. They probably wouldn’t even care, but if they for a second did, he knew they would be disappointed, he knew they would call him a disgrace and tell him they knew he would never mount to anything but a simple thief or a whore.   
Whizzer walked back home and snuck up to his room before his parents would notice he was home. He curled up in bed and put on music, music seemed to be the only thing that managed to calm him down. He felt at home with music and he could express himself however he wanted. His mind was now filled with Britney Spears and Celine Dion, and nothing else would disturb him until his alarm rang the next morning.


	4. Welcome to camp hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally time to go to camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry this chapter took so long. I had given up on continuing this fic, but a small spark of inspiration and i managed to write chapter three. This is written in just an hour and i haven’t read through it, so bare with me.

Chapter three 

Marvins POV

Marvin had done as he was told, he had stayed in his room until Friday. The only thing he had gotten out of that was he could get high as often as he wanted with out gettting interrupted. His mom had come downstairs now and again to give him food, but she had barely entered the room, sat down the plate before disappearing back upstairs. Marvin didn’t blame her, if he had been married to his father he would have been careful as well. 

“Marvin, honey wake up.” His mom gently shook him. 

Marvin whined and slowly opened his eyes. He quickly closed them again as the sun hit his face. “Mom, what are you even doing her?” He mumbled as he pulled his blanket over his head. When he didn’t get an answer he pulled off the cover and looked at her. To his surprise she wasn’t looking at him. She was walking around the room, clothes in hand, gently putting them into a large bag. 

“Ehm, mom, what’s going on?” He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. His could feel his stomach drop as he realised what she was doing. He had thought his father was joking about the camp thing, that it was some empty threat to get him to pull himself together. 

“We are leaving in 20 minutes honey, i thought i should make sure you had everything packed,” she whispered. She walked over to the window and opened it to let all the smoke out of the room. Marvin had been up until 3am smoking last night, so the room was buried in a thick cloud.  
“Come on now, your father is already waiting. Go and take a shower, breakfast is waiting for you upstairs.” She sighed and grabbed the Torah in Marvins shelf, she gently kissed it before laying it down in Marvins bed. 

Marvin nodded and stood up. “Ehm yeah... thanks, mom,” he mumbled quietly. He grabbed some clean clothes and walked to the bathroom. He shivered and took a deep breath as the cold water hit his body. He hummed softly and began cleaning himself. The situation slowly beginning to dawn on him. He was leaving, they were gonna send him to some hell hole to be cured of his disgusting habits. He cursed and threw the soup bottle into the wall.  
He took a deep breath and wiped away his tears before he turned off the shower. 

When he was fully dressed he made his way upstairs, he glanced through the window and saw his mom putting his bag into the family car. Marvin ran his fingers through his wet hair before he grabbed the toast that was made for him. He walked out of the house and threw it to the birds. 

“Hurry up! You’ve already used your mother as a servant, i thought you would have the decency to at least be on time!” Marvins father growled as he rolled down the window. 

Marvin rolled his eyes and kissed his mothers cheek. “Be careful ok?” She said softly. “Just do as they tell you and you’ll be home before you know it.” She took a deep breath and tried fixing his hair.

Marvin frowned and swatted her hand away. “Yeah, sure,” he mumbled quietly. He gave her a quick hug, butt hey got interrupted by his dad slamming the horn. “I’m coming!” He barked loudly. He let go of his mom before getting into he car.  
He leaned against the window and watched as his house disappeared in the distance as his father drove him to the police station. 

When the car finally stopped Marvin was surprised at what he saw. On the parking lot there was a huge tour bus, a bunch of kids and teens his age was standing in front of it, ,most of them with black clothes and piercings. Others looked like they would jump you any second. But what surprised Marvin the most was to see both Trina and Whizzer there. 

Whizzer was already chatting up a group with boys, but Trina was standing on the side, awardly shifting her feet. 

“Bye dad,” Marvin mumbled. He grabbed his bag and got out of the car. His eyes still fixed on Trina as he walked towards her.  
“Ehm, hey,” he mumbled quietly. 

Trina nodded and mumbled a small “hello,” back. She kept her head bowed down, her hands gently stroking down her neat and clean blouse. 

Marvin took a deep breath and looked around, he chewed on his toung before looking back at Trina. “So Ehm, here to say good bye?” He chuckled and gave her a small smile. He knew he was good in bed, but had Trina really become this obsessed with him after just one night.  
“I mean im flattered, really it just-“ Marvin was suddenly cut off by an angry Trina. 

“I’m not here for you!” She spat in his face. She finally lifted her head, her eyes were red and she looked furious. “I am here, because of you!!” She grabbed her bag and stomped towards the bus to find her seat. 

Marvin was taken aback by the sudden anger. “Ehm… ok?” His face scrunched up as he watched Trina walk away. He shrugged the iffy feeling off before he walked to the bus to find his seat. 

Whizzers POV 

“Whizzer Brown,” Whizzer mumbled to the officer. He shrugged his bag further up his shoulder before glancing around. “Nice ride,” he chuckled and gestured to the probably 50 year old bus standing in front of him. “If I hadn’t known any better you actually see us as crimals,” he snickered before getting on the bus. He found a seat and got out a cigarette. He lit it and began scrolling through his phone. 

“Ehm, I don’t think you’re allowed to smoke in here,” a voice behind Whizzer mumbled quietly. Whizzer frowned and turned around. He was now face to face with a short guy, wearing a grandpa sweater that was outdated even in the 50’s. 

“And who are you?” Whizzer raised an eyebrow before taking another drag of the cigarette, blowing the smoke out so it hit the man right in the face. 

The grandpa boy coughed and waved the smoke away. “My name is Mendel, and I really don’t think you should smoke in here. Or are you to scared you’re not gonna be looked upon as a rebellious teen who’s to good fro therapy?” Mendel sat up a bit more and took the cigarette out of Whizzers hand. 

“A what- excuse me?” Whizzer frowned and glared down at him. He huffed and pushed some hair out of his face.  
“Alright Mendel, i don’t know who you are or what your problem is. But I’ve already had a crappy week and i would fuckigns love to get that cigarette back,” he spat in his face. 

Mendel sighed and stomped it out. “Its for your own good,” he mumbled as he picked up his book again. 

Whizzer was about to say something else when he suddenly noticed the other was shaking, not just normal im a bit cold shaking. But it looked like he would shatter any second. “Hey buddy, you ok?” He frowned and sat up a bit more to see the guy properly.

Mendel looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow before he noticed the shaking. “Oh, its nothing. Just a bit anxious thats all.” He took a deep breath and continued reading his book. 

“Well not to be rude or anything, but you seem a bit more than just a little anxious,” Whizzer let out an award laugh before he switched his seats so he could sit besides the anxious grandpa. 

“I’m Whizzer, by the way,” he smiled and put in his earplugs. “So now we are friends, so you don’t have to be as anxious anymore.” He chuckled and gently nudged him.

Mendel let out an anxious yelp before nodding. “Y-yeah, i suppose so.” He looked up at Whizzer and gave him a small smile. 

Whizzer nodded and turned on his music. He closed his eyes and got lost into the tunes as he felt the bus start moving. 

“Hey Whizzer, Whizzer wake up.” Whizzer jerked away as someone suddenly shook him like there was a fire. He shot his eyes open and blinked as he was suddenly faced with grandpa guy. 

“Ehm Mendel, calms own.” He frowned and grabbed his hands so he would let go of him. He ran his fingers through his hair and tried to get comfortable so he could go back to sleep.  
“But Whizzer, we are here, everyone has already left the bus!” Mendel was clearly getting more anxious by the second, especially since he was right. Whizzer looked confused around and saw that the bus was indeed very empty. 

“Come on, lets hurry up then.” He grabbed his bag and then Mendel, dragging the anxious mess after himself as he walked out of the bus to join the rest of the group. He smirked and winked at the intructor who shot him an ugly glare as the two joined the rest of the group. 

“Alright then, i guess we can get going now as everyone have joined us,” he cleared his throat and walked through the gates.  
“Welcome to camp supremacy. Where we stribe to shape the kids of our future!” He smiled and showed them a huge wooden sign with the camp name on it. 

“More like brainwashing,” a mumbling voice was heard from the crowd.  
“Marvin be quiet!” A female voice hushed. A Thump and a groan was heard, which made Whizzer guess the guy had gotten an elbow to the ribs. He snickered slightly and followed the group as they continued. 

“You all have been assigned a number. The number on your sheet will tell you which cabin you belong to. You will eat with your cabin, sleep with your cabin, and bond with your cabin!” Whizzer was a bit taken aback by this, it sounded more like a threat than a welcoming. 

He sighed and took a look at his paper. “Cabin four,” he muttered he looked around the see if anyone else had gotten the same number. He saw a tall guy with a chain around his neck with he same number, and it seemed like the guy who had gotten elbowed in the ribs was headed for cabin four as well. 

“There will be breakfast at 8, lunch at 12, dinner at 3.30 then foods before bed at 7. All of the meals are mandatory, all the camp activities are mandatory, and so is all of your therapy sessions. More details will be found on a sheet of paper that will be waiting for you in your cabin! If you are to leave camp before the four weeks are over you will be put on lockdown!” The guy gave them all a wide toothy grin before he dismissed them.

Whizzer shivered and headed for his cabin. “Did that guy give you the creeps or what?” He chuckled as he walked into cabin four. 

“That’s my bed,”  
“No i had it first!”  
“Piss off dwarf that bed is mine!”

Whizzer groaned and dropped his bag to the ground, making the two others turn their heads to look at each other. 

“Oh look the pretty boy is here,” the shortest snickered. Whizzer squinted his eyes and huffed. 

“Marvin Lake, what a horrible pleasure.” Whizzer rolled his eyes and dragged his back into one of the rooms. “Oh and by the way, this bed is mine,” he snickered as he slammed the door shut. 

He heard the stranger curse before another slam of a door. He had already started to unpack when he realised the mistake he had made. He walked into the wrong room, the one with two bed. “Fuck,” he mumbled under his breath. 

“Thats one word for it,” Marvin snickered as he entered the room. He dropped his bag on the bed before laying down on it as well. He got a joint out of his pocket and lit it.  
“So Whizzer Brown, the cops finally got you didn’t they?” He snickered and raised an eyebrow. 

Whizzer rolled his eyes, trying his best to ignore the dwarf as he finished unpacking. “At least im not a druggie,” he chuckled and sat down on the bed. He got out his phone and cursed. “No reseption? You gotta be fucking with me?” He threw his phone back into his bag before he fell back on the bed. 

“Welcome to camp hell,” Marvin muttered quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Don’t hesitate to leave a comment on what you think could be done better or what you really liked.  
> The next part will be published before the end of the week.


End file.
